


happy halloween

by rydellon



Series: fictober 2018 [30]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fictober 2018, Gen, Trick or Treating, anyway this is it, day thirty one: halloween, i want to die this is out late, one last hurrah before the comeback, theyre all kids except jun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rydellon/pseuds/rydellon
Summary: junmyeon enjoys trick or treating with his kids, even if they are a total handful.





	happy halloween

**Author's Note:**

> junmyeon: 31  
> minseok: 10  
> yixing: 9  
> baekhyun: 8  
> jongdae: 8  
> chanyeol: 8  
> kyungsoo: 7  
> jongin: 7  
> sehun: 6

junmyeon thought he knew true horror after being forced through a haunted house, but this was really, actually worse. 

 

all eight of his kids (he  _ swore  _ he wasn’t adopting any more after this, even though he said that after chanyeol, minseok, baekhyun, jongdae, and sehun, but still adopted jongin) were going out for halloween, and while they were all already in costume from school, he still had to get them out of the house. 

 

kyungsoo and sehun were standing by the door, all bundled up in their coats, their superhero costumes peeking out of the bottom of their coats. 

 

“dad, when are we gonna go?” kyungsoo whined, clutching his pillow case in his hands. 

 

junmyeon glanced at them—kyungsoo was clutching his younger brother’s hand and junmyeon had to resist the urge to take a picture—then at the rest of the kids, who were all scattered around their house. 

 

“right now, cover your ears ok?” he said, and kyungsoo nodded, covering sehun’s ears before his own, and nodding at junmyeon. 

 

“everyone get down here right now!” he screamed, keeping an eye on kyungsoo. the small boy shied closer into sehun, but didn’t flinch, which junmyeon thought was an improvement. 

 

he heard footsteps coming throughout the house, and moments later he had a line of kids in front of him, looking up at him expectantly. 

 

he sighed. 

 

“grab a pillowcase. it’s almost seven, so we’re gonna start going now,” they all cheered in approval, even kyungsoo, who usually shied away from loud noises. 

 

everyone grabbed a pillow and junmyeon opened the door, checking that their pumpkins were lit and their candy bowl was full, the sign attached to it in full view. 

 

junmyeon knew exactly how that would go, but couldn’t bring himself to care, just worrying about getting his boys out to get candy. 

 

“ok, everyone have a pillowcase?” he asked, gaining a chorus of yesses from his kids. 

 

“let’s go!” he herded them outside, chanyeol and baekhyun sprinting to the first house, sehun, kyungsoo, and yixing not far behind; sehun dragging his two older brothers to their first house for candy.

 

jongin, minseok, and jongdae stayed by his side, jongin holding his and minseok’s hands.

 

the three of them separated from him when they got to the house beside theirs and rushed up to the door with the others, each of the boys being cooed at for their costumes, as soon as they finished rushing back to junmyeon to recount what they got before rushing to the next house.

 

junmyeon watched them run around, house to house, one by one coming back to him with a new tale about the “lady who had eight cats dad! she had eight! can we get eight cats?” or the “man who had a kid our age! he was called tao can we go see him later? please dad?” and felt an indescribable warmness spread through him, from his feet to the top of his head.

 

_ happiness. _

 

sure, his kids may be a handful some or all of the time, but they were  _ his _ , his family, and he loved them so much.

 

this was their first halloween as a family, and as he saw all eight of them rush towards him with their pillowcases full of candy, he swore he’d help them enjoy their halloween for al the years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> well, it's over. i'm tired.


End file.
